


kiss in the rain

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: In which I played a trope completely straight and Yennefer is happy for one long stretching moment.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	kiss in the rain

Geralt has never seen her look like this, arms stretched wide and face tipped up and back enough to arch her spine; open.

Yennefer looks happy, her hair streaming wet in the sudden downpour, the heavy brocade of her dress going magic slick and silky, stretching to puddle cleanly in the growing muddy mess of the road around her feet. In this one stretching moment, open to the steady thumping patter of the rain, Yennefer has achieved an equilibrium, reached the everything she’s always wanted.

The bottom drops out of Geralt’s stomach. He yearns to be the cause of Yennefer’s ease, pleasure, happiness, but he feels forgotten and sidelined, the tether of Roach’s reigns the only thing keeping him here.

But she turns to look at him, her smile is so wide it’s gone crooked and imperfect at the edges and his heart swells painfully as she steps towards him. He is completely helpless for her. At her mercy.

She kisses him, their teeth clicking together when she can’t stop smiling, and Geralt tastes the cool damp of rain water on her tongue, the fizzle-spark of pure chaos jumping between them.

Right now, here in the rain, they are perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I want them to be happy, but not in a way that is easy. That would be a disservice to the fundamentals of who they are.


End file.
